This invention relates generally to the field of closure lining machines used for placing a circular liner of resilient material on an inner surface of an end wall of a closure, typically, a threaded cap used for sealing soft drink containers and the like. In such machines, it is conventional to provide a continuous web of material from which the liners are cut by a punch and die mechanism, the punch pushing the cut liners through the die and into a cavity in the cap. The caps are incrementally advanced using a pocket wheel within an enclosure, the pocket wheel serially advancing pockets to present a fresh cap beneath the punch and die mechanism for cyclic operation.
Typically, the pocket wheel is advanced a short angular distance for each cycle using a globoidal indexer, or a Geneva cam. These devices are operated by a motor driven drive shaft which drives the input shaft of the indexer, using a chain or a timing belt, a relatively expensive construction.